Into the Ring
Into the Ring is the first episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis Murdock's vigilante crime fighting and his new law practice find equally dangerous challenges in a murder case tied to a corporate crime syndicate. Plot While saving an elderly man from being run over by a truck, nine-year-old Matt Murdock is blinded when hazardous chemicals spill into his eyes. Matt's last vision was of his father Jack comforting him. In the present day, Murdock goes to church and makes a confession with Paul Lantom there, asking forgiveness for what he is about to do. Wearing a black mask, stops the trafficking of three women by Turk Barrett and Russian Mafia. The next morning, Murdock is awakened by a phone call by his partner Foggy Nelson; they have a meeting with a realtor in an office to start their law practice Nelson and Murdock. They agree to meet there since Nelson has another meeting to attend to first. He meets his childhood acquaintance, Officer Brett Mahoney of the New York City Police Department; getting cigars for his mother as a bribe. In exchange, Mahoney agrees to give Nelson a call if any interesting cases occur. One such case does occur as Karen Page is arrested for murder, holding a bloody knife. Murdock and Nelson go to the precinct and introduce themselves as her lawyers. Page tells them that she is innocent; Murdock, listening to her heartbeat, believes her. James Wesley shows Officer Clyde Farnum, who owes thousands of dollar's to Wesley's boss, that his daughter can be killed at anytime if he does not cooperate. He then reveals that one of his thugs is watching over his daughter. Farnum then enters Page's jail cell and tries to kill her. She scratches his eyes and screams for help. Page is released to the custody of her lawyers; she tells them that she discovered embezzlement in the financial records of Union Allied Construction and that she told her boss, Mr. McClintock, the chief accountant of Union Allied. After he laughed her off, she approached a member of her firm's legal team for help. However, she was drugged and subsequently woke up in her apartment, with his blood on her hands. Taking her to his apartment, Murdock tries to learn why she was spared the first time; Page lies, telling him that she does not have a copy of the financial records. Thinking that Murdock is asleep, Page goes to get the flashdrive that holds the records. Inside Karen Page's Apartment, she is ambushed by a thug who gets the flashdrive. Before he can kill her with his knife, a masked man starts a violent, prolonged fight with the thug. Defeating the potential killer, the masked man gets the flashdrive and offers to take it to the authorities; Page tells him to trust no one with it. He decides to share the information with everyone; an unconscious Rance is placed on some steps with an envelope presumably containing evidence of the embezzlement, and a story of the embezzlement appears in the New York Bulletin. After having a meeting with different criminal lieutenants, Wesley reports to his boss, a man "whose name will not be said". The embezzlement is blamed on McClintock, Union Allied's chief accountant, who has been killed via overdose. Clyde Farnum is found dead in his apartment by his daughter, and Rance is found hanged in his jail cell. Wesley is told to open a file on Nelson and Murdock for future reference, should they need it. Back in their office, Karen prepares a meal for the two and offers to pay back her legal fees by agreeing to become their new secretary. Meanwhile, Madame Gao, a Mandarin woman who is a criminal lieutenant and associate of Wesley's boss, is running a sweatshop with blind people, who she is using to fill cocaine in sugar packets. Murdock, on the other hand, goes to visit the old boxing gym where his father boxed and decides to hone his skills. Sometime later, in the streets of Hell's Kitchen, a van suddenly pulls up in front of another vehicle. A gang of Russian mobsters pull the driver out and proceed to beat him senseless, while Anatoly Ranskahov, one of the leaders, kidnaps his son. Matt Murdock, who is dressed in his vigilante attire, is perched upon a rooftop when he senses and hears the kidnapped boy's cries for help. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk (voice only) Guest Stars: *Peter McRobbie as Father Paul Lantom *Daryl Edwards as Detective Carl Hoffman *Chris Tardio as Detective Christian Blake *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock *Skylar Gaertner as Young Matt Murdock *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu Yoshioka *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *J. Tucker Smith as Clyde Farnum *Tonya Glanz as Susan Harris *Elise Kibler as Tracy Farnum *Erick Abbate as Boy *Richie Allan as Elderly Man *Raul Dedos as Officer #1 *Jessica Park as Brunette *Craig Henningsen as Rance (uncredited) *Ilan Krigsfeld as Gun Dealer (uncredited) *Lynn Marocola as Hell's Kitchen Bar Patron (uncredited) *Roberto Lopez as Russian Driver (uncredited) *Dennis Lauricella as NYPD Officer (uncredited) *Pedro Marcelino as Bomb Blast Victim (uncredited) *Patrick Michael Walsh Jr. as Irish Gang #1 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Daniel Fisher (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Clinton Church **Matt Murdock's Apartment **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Karen Page's Apartment **15th Precinct Police Station **Abe Lebewhol Park **New York Bulletin Building **Fogwell's Gym **Madame Gao's Warehouse **Jack Murdock's House (flashback) **Three Roads Bar (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Samara, Russia (mentioned) *Chechnya, Russia (mentioned) Events *Rescue of Kidnapped Women *Attack on Karen Page *Battle of New York (mentioned) *Creel vs Murdock (mentioned) Items *Steel Serpent Vehicles To be added Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *Russian Mafia *New York City Police Department *Union Allied Construction *Hand *Midtown Property Solutions *''New York Bulletin'' *Rand Enterprises (flashback) *NSA (mentioned) *Avengers (mentioned) *Xining Airways (mentioned) Mentioned *Matt Murdock's Grandmother *Bess Mahoney *Don Rigoletto *Gary Feinstein *McClintock *Prohaszka *Carl Creel * * Music Trivia *This episode has the distinction of being the first original Marvel production on Netflix. References External Links * * pl:Ring Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes